When Kaoru Says Love
by Chang Mui Lie
Summary: Story based on my plot yesterday OvO When Kaoru and Himaru (My OC) going home, then.../Bad title! Bad summary!/Please read and review- ONESHOOT!


Author: Hello, everyone! w I'm― Um.. Just call me author! OwO Well, I ever made a fanfic, but only one that read it TwT Now, I'll make a fanfic with pairing KaoruXMy Hakuouki OC XDDD

Himaru: Eh? Did you call me? Nee, why are you pull me here?

Author: Come here! Ehehe.. *whispers* Ano sa, minna, actually yesterday Himaru― HMPHH! HMPPH!

Himaru: Shut up! *blushed* Well then, minna, happy reading~

Author: Ah! Forget! Actually, this story based on Himaru's plot with Kaoru~ I mean, in RPW (Role Player World) So, happy reading~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hakuouki © Idea Factory!, Design Factory, Otomeito~**

**Nagumo Himaru © Author's**

**Pairing: Kaoru x Himaru**

**WARNING: TYPO, AU, OOC, OOT, ETC**

* * *

One day, in the night, seen 2 people walks home. A boy with his jacket and a girl with her glasses that braided. They were silent, no one of them that wants to talk. So he―Nagumo Kaoru, turns his head to Himaru, "What's wrong? It's not like usual, you will talk about something with me" he said.

"Eh?" Himaru stares at Kaoru and then bows her head.

"Nothing.. I'm.. just don't know what should I say..." She said embarrased.

Kaoru still walks, "If there's something, you must tell me.. don't hide it" He said.

"Okay... _Ano_.. By the way, Kaoru-kun, why don't we.. um..."

"_Nanda yo_?" He ask.

"I... Sometimes, I want to dinner somewhere with you... Um... W-Why don't we dinner in the some restaurant?" She ask sparkles with a blush on her cheeks.

"Heh? Are you hungry? Don't tell me, are you bored cook something for me?" Kaoru ask with grins.

"I―I don't mean like that! But..." She blushes.

"_Nanda yo_?" He ask it again.

She looks at Kaoru and then bows her head again, "Iie.. Nandemonai..." She said.

Kaoru turns his head and look at Himaru that bows her head, and then sighs, "Hah... What a.. Then, let's go" He said and pulls Himaru's arm.

"E―Eh?!" She surprised with Kaoru but still following him that walks faster.

"W―Where we shall go, Kaoru-kun..?" She ask.

"You're the one who invited me, so you that should choose it" He said.

"E―Eh? _Etto_..."

Himaru looks at other way but she looks like can't found it. She regret for her words before, "I... I don't know..." She said and grips her bag. She seemed about to cry. Kaoru that realize it then looks at Himaru.

"Geez.. Don't cry here... It's embarrasing, you know. Hahh... Then, follow me" He said and holds her hand.

Himaru looks at Kaoru and then smiles for a while. She wipes her tears use her handkerchief with her right hand. Himaru follows Kaoru until they arrive in the some restaurant.

"Restaurant..." Himaru bows and blushed because Kaoru still holds her hand.

"Let's go in" Kaoru said and pulls her hand.

"E―Eh? O―Okay..." She said still blushed.

Then they're go in and sit down. Then, Kaoru see a menu of foods that there on the table. Himaru also do the same thing likes Kaoru does.

"What do you want? I'll treat you" Kaoru said.

"E―Eh? Why suddenly? N―No.. I.. I that should treat you! I'm.. the one who invited you here, Kaoru-kun.." Himaru said.

"Don't need to act like that, it's not cool at all. By the way, because Koudou jii-san and her wife (?) going to the party tonight, we got some money because we have no food at home" Kaoru said.

"Eh? Is that so? Then... Um.." She looks at the food list in the book. "Whoaa~ There's oriental bento! I want this!" Himaru said sparkles.

"Geh, I never knew if you like that.. Well then" Then, he calls some waiter and order the food.

"Can I help you, sir?" The waiter ask.

"Please two oriental bento(s) and two mango floats" Kaoru said.

"Ok. Anything else?" He ask.

"No, thanks" Kaoru said.

After that, the waiter leave Himaru and Kaoru.

"Food was already booked, so just wait" Kaoru said.

While they're waiting, Kaoru then looks at Himaru's glasses. Himaru that realized she was seen by Kaoru, then blushes.

"W―What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" She ask.

Dunno what happened, he was fascinated with her and then smirks. "It's nothing, just..." Kaoru takes Himaru's glasses. "You're more beautiful without a glasses I think.. hehe" He said and chuckles.

"Eh?!" Himaru blushes andcovered her face with her hands.

"W―What do you mean, Kaoru-kun...?" She ask embarrased.

"_Nanda_?" he said, meanwhile the waiter come with their order.

"2 oriental bentos and 2 mango floats, please enjoy, sir" The waiter said.

"Thanks" Kaoru said.

Then, after the waiter going to other desk, they eating their orders.

"Hmm~ What a yummy! It's so delicious" Himaru said and smiles happy.

"Heh, don't eat in a hurry, geez you" Kaoru said and pinches her cheek.

"_Mo―Mou_.. Stop it, Kaoru-kun.. I can't eat.. By the way! Don't revile my glasses with your food oil!" Himaru said with a blushes on her cheeks.

"Don't worry. I'll return it later" Kaoru said.

"Why not now?" She ask and finished her meal.

"It's troublesome" He said.

After they finished their meal, then Kaoru walks to the cashier and pay their orders. They going home after that.

"_Nee_.. Kaoru-kun, where's my glasses?" Himaru ask.

"_Maa_.. Just for a while, what's wrong with you? I.. I want to see you without a glasses" He said and hides Himaru's glasses in his pocket.

"Kaoru-kun.. I―I can't read anything without my glasses! Please give me back my glasses!" Himaru ask.

"Stop it! We're going back to home, right? What would you read?" Kaoru ask without mercy.

She puffed out her cheeks, "What time is it now?" She ask.

"Huh? It's 07:29 PM" He said.

When they're walked home, suddenly rain down. "Ack! Himaru, let's go to that halte!" Kaoru said and pulls Himaru's arm.

"O―Okay!" Then Himaru follows Kaoru ran to that halte.

"Hah.. Hah... Thankfully..." Himaru said.

Kaoru sit down in the chair and look at Himaru, "Are you okay?" He ask.

"I'm okay..." Himaru said and then sit down.

"Are you really okay? Huh.. What's with this suddenly rain?" Kaoru ask.

"I'm okay.." She said, but suddenly she sneezing, "Hatchi! Hacthi!" She closes her mouth and nose with her hands.

Kaoru looks at Himaru and saw she was sneezed, then he take off his jacket and put it on Himaru. "Wear it, you'll catch cold" He said blushes a bit.

"Eh? B―But.. Kaoru-kun also will catch cold" She said.

"Don't worry about me, beside, tomorrow we didn't school, aren't we?" Kaoru said and smiles.

"U-Um.. Okay..." she said and wear his jacket.

'_Kaoru's smell is so nice..._' Himaru thinks and blushed.

They've been waiting for a long time but the rain would not stop. They both are equally silent. Seemed, they don't know what should they say. Only both of them that were in that halte.

"Hoamm.. Geez, when this rain suddenly stop?" Kaoru ask, looks like he started sleepy.

"That's right..." Himaru said agreed.

Then, thet were silent for a while. "Kaoru-kun.. I'm sorry.." Himaru said suddenly.

"Huh?" He looks at Himaru. "What are you talking about? You didn't do anything wrong, right?" He ask.

"By the way.. this halte is really quiet, right?" Kaoru ask.

"Hiks.." Kaoru heard if Himaru was cried.

"It's because me... we both can't go home... Hiks.. If I didn't invited you to dinner before, this won't happened.. I'm sorry... I'm.. really useless.." Himaru said and cried.

Kaoru was silent for a while and then pats her head, "Stop it" He said.

"Huh...?" She looks at Kaoru for a while.

"Well.. I don't care if you were troubled to me. But.. Just.." He blushed.

Then he looks at Himaru's face and thrust his face to her face. "You're the one who understand me.. since I adopted in Nagumo family. And I so thankfully for that..." He said and bows his head.

Then Kaoru hugs her make Himaru surprised. "Kaoru-kun... A―Ano.. Release me, please..." She ask with blushed face.

"Himaru... I.. I love you.." He said and closes his eyes then thrust his face more.

"Huh?" Himaru surprised and blushed.

"Ka―Kaoru-kun..." She can feel Kaoru's breath now. Nothing she can do, Kaoru hugs her tightly.

"Don't make any move..."

While the rain wouldn't stop and no one walk on that street. Then Kaoru kisses Himaru's lips gently for a while. "...!" She surprised and can't move. But, she kinda enjoy it and closes her eyes. For a while, Kaoru spent his time to licks Himaru's lips. After for a minute, then he releasing the kiss and his hugs. Their faces now really flushed.

'_W―What am I've just doing?!_' He thought.

"I―I―I'm sorry!" Kaoru said.

Himaru touches her lips and blushed. "No―No... Ka―Kaoru-kun..." She said. Then they keep silent for a long time until finally the rain stopped.

"The.. The rain was stopped... Let's go home, Himaru..." Kaoru said and then stand up.

"O―Okay..." She said and follows Kaoru walks.

"O―Oi... For what I've just doing and what I said..." He bows. "Don't forget it!" Kaoru said.

"H―Huh?" She come upset but still flushed. "I―I.. I'm understand..." Himaru bows to hides her flushed face.

Kaoru looks at Himaru that bows her head and then pats her head.

"Oi... Let's keep this secret..." Kaoru said.

"U―Um... Okay.." For a while, Himaru smiles happy.

And finally, they got home in the night that full of the twinkled stars.

**Owari~**

Himaru: W-What are you doing, author?! *kicks the author*

Author: It hurts! What do you mean?!

Himaru: W-Why are you made this fanfic based on my plot?! *blushed*

Author: Hehe, it's okay, right? #PLAKK Ah, for the readers that want to see Himaru's form, look at my DeviantArt or my Pixiv. Hehe, please review :D


End file.
